


Caught

by Miss_Mae



Series: Training [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: Caught by the legends.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Series: Training [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802389
Kudos: 31





	Caught

The sunlight filtered in brightly through the thin curtains, illuminating the small, cramped room. The white comforter felt cool and soft against your bare skin, shielding you from the cold air that hung low in the room. Crypto muttered something in his sleep next to you. Facing away from you, he looked so slight without his coat on. The muscles in his back stretched gently as he inhaled, strong shoulders rising. Thirsty, you slid gently out of the bed, careful not to wake Crypto. Your legs shook as you stood, making you suddenly aware of the ache in your thighs and cunt. You stretched gently, trying to ease the pain. Looking around the room, you spotted Crypto’s computer work station, Hack connected to the computer with a cord. A creeping suspicion took over you, eyeing the position of the drone. Did he record us last night? You thought warily. 

Padding softly across the wooden floors, you poked the camera drone in the lens, surveying for anything that would be a telltale sign that the drone was recording. Perplexed by the device and not sure of your own suspicion, you shrugged and decided to look for something to wear. The night before had been such a blur, you weren’t sure where your clothes were or exactly where you were. Your head throbbed slightly as memories rushed back to you. All of the soju Crypto had, the way that stranger had touched you, the kiss you shared with Crypto... you blushed a little. He had been so passionate. His touch was more intoxicating than the soju, you could still remember the bliss you felt when he entered you. 

You spotted a small, black dresser in the corner of the room. Crypto’s oversized coat discarded on the ground next to it. You pulled the top drawer open slowly, gritting your teeth as the cheap wood scraped together. You checked to make sure Crypto was still asleep before checking the contents. A few pairs of Crypto’s boxer-briefs, some long socks, and plain white shirts were folded neatly in the drawer. You figured these were his pajamas, pulling out a shirt. You slipped the soft cotton over your bare skin, thankful for a little bit of cover. Thankfully, Crypto like oversized clothes. The shirt hung loosely around you, falling halfway down your thighs. Your nipples poked slightly out against the fabric, but your figured he wouldn’t mind the sight. 

Still thirsty, you looked around the room, there were two closed doors on opposite sides of the room. You figured one must be a bathroom and one went to another part of Crypto’s apartment. You picked the one closest to you, turning the knob quietly and pulling open the door. You slid out the door into a larger room, closing it as quietly as possible. 

“Hey, y/n! How was your night?” the rough, haughty voice of Gibraltar rung in your ears.

A chorus of laughter followed. Even the mechanical chuckles of Bloodhound joined in. Your ears burned red as you turned to see every legend sitting at a large, round table in what looked like a common room. Gibraltar laughed so hard, tears threatened his eyes, large hand slapping the table as he wheezed. Mirage leaned against him, howling in laughter. Wattson at least had the grace to cover her mouth as she giggled beside a hysterical Bangalore. Wraith sat closest to you, the only one not laughing, a huge smile threatened her stoic attitude. Each of the legends looked rough, probably hungover from the night before. 

“We all heard you. Maybe find a hotel next time.” Wraith chuckled softly, sipping on a mug of coffee. 

Your ears still burned as you looked away, embarrassed. Mirage stood, walking around the table to you. He slid next to you smoothly, eyeing your breasts through the shirt. He brushed a lock of your hair behind your ear, smirking, eyes on your neck now. 

“Maybe tell the creep to be a little more gentle next time.” He teased, the other legends laughed. 

Mirage’s comment made you acutely aware of an ache on both sides of your neck, you offered him a weak smile, not sure what to do. Every legend’s eyes were on you, smirks and giggles still dancing on their lips. The door creaked open behind you. You turned to see Crypto peering down at you, fully clothed in his typical fashion. His hair was wet and parted to the sides. He quickly looked over your body, eyes lingering over your neck. Something flashed in his eyes that made you shiver in excitement. Crypto looked at the other legends and muttered something in his native tongue. He opened the door quickly, grabbing you by the waist. You watched him throw a dirty smirk at Mirage as he closed the door behind you. 

Crypto quickly pulled you to him, hands groping any area he could reach. He kissed you deeply, walking you gently backward. You felt your legs hit the bed and you sat, leaning back. Crypto crawled over you, kissing your neck, nipping a few parts. 

“You know,” he cooed in your ear. “I quite like how you look with my marks.”


End file.
